Matrimonio Obligado
by sailorharlequin
Summary: Serena se habia dejado manipular por su supuesta amiga Esmerlada y ahora tenia que obedecer al mutimillonario asesor financiero Darien Shields o el la mandaria a la carcel.
1. Chapter 1

Serena inocentemente creyó que su amiga Esmeralda decía la verdad cuando ella le conto que el millonario Darién Shields se había acostado con Esmeralda y la chantajeaba con fotos de esa supuesta noche de pasión. Serena con tal de ayudar a su amiga Esmeralda se comprometió a sacar el computador portátil del Señor Shields para que Esmeralda pudiera borrar las fotos. Serena es descubierta por Darién Shields y es chantajeada para pretender ser su amante, pero que hará Serena cuando se enamore de Darién Shields sabiendo que él no siente lo mismo por ella

Esta historia es una combinación del libro Marriage by Command de Lynne Graham y Sailor Moon creado por Naoko Takeuchi esta historia está hecha para divertirlas y si mi español no es muy bueno es porque es mi segunda lengua y me cuesta un poco escribir en español. La historia está a la mitad así que espero poder subir los capítulos un día si un día no.

No sé si podre asistir Setsuna - Darién ya no sabía cómo explicarle a esta mujer que la situación que se le había presentado y no podía hacer nada para cambiarla- Entiende que yo no la puedo obligar, no... nuestra relación no es así y tú lo sabes Entonces no voy! Ok puedes enojarte y hacer tu berrinche pero a mí no me conmueves... no no te atrevas a venir hay muchos fotógrafos a la entrada del hotel y no quiero que Seiya sospeche mas de nosotros.

Mientras Darién discutía esto en el teléfono tecleaba en su laptop como el adicto al trabajo que era; Si ok yo también te quiero y te extraño Sets, Hare lo posible para ir pero no te lo puedo prometer, si estoy en el pent-house, si esta igual que la última vez que lo viste tu sabes que todos los hoteles después de un rato se parecen. No estoy acompañado y no ando buscando a nadie... Ya te lo dije Beryl no significa nada solo hemos salido a cenas y están superficial que no creo que después de esto la vuelva ver...espérate alguien está entrando- Darién se dio la vuelta para ver quien se había atrevido a interrumpirlo cuando su seguridad sabía que estaba en un momento privado. Paranoico de que alguien supiera con quien hablaba y lo decidiera vender a una de esas revistas amarillistas, pero se sorprendió cuando lo que vio fue una mujer alta, rubia y con un cuerpo de modelo que hasta la propia Beryl la modelo con la que salía a veces la envidiaría vistiendo el uniforme del hotel, su primer pensamiento era que un paparazzi se había filtrado a la habitación y estaba a punto de empezar con sus groserías cuando la muchacha por fin hablo - Lo siento, me dijeron que estaba vacía y podía entrar a limpiar, dijo la muchacha y salió corriendo sin darle tiempo para decir algo.

Setsuna Désolé, mais la femme de chambre est entrée pour nettoyer la chambre ... Je n'oublierai pas. Je vais vous envoyer un e-mail si les choses changent au revoir. Darién se despidió y cerró la computadora

Pero Serena tu eres la única de mis amigas que tiene acceso a su cuarto, por favor te lo ruego ayúdame- Le suplicaba Esmeralda a Serena

Esmeralda estoy segura de que si tú hablas con él y lo amenazas con decírselo a la policía el todopoderoso de Shields las borraría enfrente de ti-

No Serena tu no entiendes nada! Le grito Esmeralda asustando a Serena que nunca la había visto con esa actitud tan déspota hacia ella - Lo siento Serena es que ya no se que mas hacer; decía Esmeralda con lagrimas en los ojos-Si mi familia se entera nunca me lo perdonarían, y yo solo necesito 5 minutos con ese laptop para hacer mi magia y desaparecer las fotos.

Serena veía a su amiga Esmeralda y se sentía culpable, Esmeralda había sido la única persona en el hotel que la había hecho sentir bienvenida en ese trabajo y que compartía su cena o que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. Serena nunca había tenido amigas ya que mientras crecia era rechazada por su padre Ken ji Tsukino y su madre Ikuko, las únicas compañías femeninas que tenia eran sus hermanas Reí y Mina y aun a ellas las conoció cuando era una adolescente y solo unos meses atras que sus hermanas se habían casado con multimillonarios y dejado Londres para vivir con ellos en Grecia e Italia respectivamente.

Esmeralda sabia que el padre de Serena abandono a su madre Ikuko cuando supo que Ikuko estaba embarazada y nunca se molesto en conocerla ya que Ikuko no era de su misma posición social y consideraba que con pasarle la manutención era más que suficiente, sabía que Serena sentía odio a todo aquel hombre que por tener dinero se aprovechaba de las mujeres y estaba convencida que diciéndole esas cosas Serena se sentiría en la obligación de ayudarle, ella solo tenía que llorar un poco más para convencer a Serena.

Está bien Esmeralda- dijo Serena resignada - te ayudare estás segura que cinco minutos son suficientes?

Si Serena! eso es más que suficiente - grito Esmeralda mientras saltaba de alegría- No sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que me ayudes no sé cómo te voy a pagar pero ya veré la forma de hacerlo.

No Esme no te preocupas para eso son las amigas, le contesto Serena y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación donde Darién Shields se hospedaba.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido Serena entro a la habitación de Darién Shields, cuando estaba segura de que no había nadie empujo el carrito de la limpieza hasta llegar a la mesa en la que vio que Darién había estado usando para trabajar, en medio de ella estaba la famosa laptop, Seré vio hacia la ventana admirando el atardecer reflejado en el rio Thames y se recordó de ver a Darién en la misma posición no más de dos horas atrás; wow que hombre, pensó Serena, con todo y que es un desgraciado tiene la talla de un verdadero Dios griego y esos ojos que parecían que le podía ver hasta el alma.

Serena nunca había salido con hombres y tampoco se había enamorado de uno así que no entendía por que sentía que su cuerpo se acaloraba y sentía unos cosquilleos en el estomago cuando pensaba en Darién Shields. Seré se despertó de su pensamientos y se acerco a la mesa para agarrar la laptop; viendo a todos lados asegurándose que de verdad no había nadie ella tomo el laptop e iba poner en el carrito cuando oyó voces que se acercaban a la puerta y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar la laptop para que no se resbalara de sus brazos y grito cuando vio que la puerta se abría.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y tratare de subir el suiguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible

La traduccion de lo que dijo Darien en frances es lo siguiente

Lo siento Setsuna pero la empleada domestica ha entrado a limpiar el cuarto... te quiero no lo olvides. te mandare un email si las cosas cambian adios

Que pasen un buen dia !


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado :)

Les recuerdo que esta historia esta inspirada por el libro A vow of obligation de Lynne Graham y por supuesto Sailor Moon por la maravillosa Naoko T

No Malaquite no necesitamos más guardias, contigo es más que suficiente – Gruño Darién.

Pero Señor Shields nunca está de más tener más gente que lo cuide, usted es alguien muy importante y la gente que lo rodea también es importante- Malaquite se enrojeció cuando hizo ese comentario ya que el sabia que Darién entendería que estaba hablando de la famoso actriz Setsuna Meioh y a su jefe no le gustaba que nadie sacara el tema de Setsuna.

Darién se volteo y le dio una mirada letal que Malaquite decidió ver a todos lados menos a su jefe; Malaquite ese momento noto que la puerta del pent-house estaba medio abierta y le hizo señas a Darién de que se callara y caminara sin hacer mucho ruido para no alertar a la persona que estaba adentro. Darién se paró en seco y solo pudo reaccionar des pues de Malaquite pateara la puerta y gritara- Arriba las manos! Mientras apuntaba con su pistola a alguien en medio del cuarto; Ponga el laptop en la mesa y sus manos arriba de la cabeza o disparo y no me hago responsable de lo que pase.

Cuando Darién oyó la palabra computadora entro corriendo, se acordaba de todos los emails que Setsuna y el se habían estado mandando desde que se conocieron y Darién sabía que si esa computadora llegaba a las manos equivocadas podría destruir el matrimonio de Setsuna y la carrera de Darién como asesor financiero.

Qué diablos haces con esa computadora? Le grito Darién a Serena.

Yo yo solo estaba limpiando el cuarto- contesto Serena tratando de controlar su nerviosismo al verse descubierta con las manos en la masa, como diría su abuela.

Darién le arrebato la computadora y le dijo; No necesitas abrazarla mientras limpias el cuarto… porque era eso lo que estabas haciendo verdad?

Serena solo quería regresar el tiempo y no haberse ofrecido a hacerle este favor a Esmeralda, ahora no sabía cómo se iba salir de este lio y esta tentada a echarse a correr cuando vio que el guardaespaldas que estaba callado hasta entonces se acerco a Darién y empezaron a hablar en francés, el Dios Griego ( así había apodado a Darién Shields) estaba que echaba chispas y miraba a Serena de una manera que la hacía sentir demasiado incomoda. Mas lo que ella no sabía era que Darién estaba admirándola, Darién no la había visto bien el día anterior cuando ella había interrumpido en el cuarto y ahora se daba cuenta que Serena era una mujer muy hermosa, era rubia, alta y con los ojos azules más hermosos que él había visto. Le recordaban el mar del Caribe donde había pasado sus vacaciones el verano pasado. Pero más que los ojos lo que le llamaban la atención eran las pecas que Serena tenía alrededor de sus ojos y que de manera sorprendente Darién quería contar una por una en pocas palabras Serna era una mujer adorable y si se le quitaba el uniforme Darién estaba seguro que encontraría una mujer atractiva y él se podía aprovechar de esta situación para poder ver a Setsuna si dar que hablar a los paparazzi, si en efecto Darién la obligaría a que fuera su acompañante para poder ir a ver a Setsuna y tenerla contenta.

Malaquite prévue pense que j'ai un plan- Darién le dijo a su guardaespaldas

M. Shields presque voler l'ordinateur pouvez-vous imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si nous n'avions pas arrivé à temps- le contesto Malaquite mientras observaba a Serena

Malaquite mais je sais ce que je fais moi confiance- Le contesto Darién

Eh bien et vous pouvez savoir quel est ce grand plan? – dijo Serena dejando a Darién y a Malaquite con la boca abierta.

Darién estaba sorprendido, así que la zorrita podía hablar francés. La miro con más irritación y fue cuando se acordó de la cantidad de correos electrónicos que Setsuna le había mandado desde que se habían conocido. Darién iba a empezar a explicarle a Serena su plan cuando esta lo interrumpió

Yo solo estaba tratando de hacerte pagar…

Pagar? interrumpió Darién- pagar el que?

Si yo solo iba a destruir las fotos con las que amenazabas a Esmeralda – le contesto Serena

Esmeralda? – le dijo Darién sin entender ni una palabra de lo que Serena decía y pensado que estaba tratando con una loca de remate- Yo no conozco a ninguna Esmeralda

Serena que iba a empezar a alegar con él empezó a gritar- Claro, igual que todos los hombres después de usar a las mujeres para tener sexo ni se acuerdan de su nombre pero yo te la voy a recordar es alta tiene el pelo verde y trabaja en la recepcion del hotel, no puedo creer que te hayas acostado con ella y la hayas tratado como una puta!

Pues si la trate como una es porque de verdad es una- contraataco Darién quien ya no entendía de que se trataba esto.

Creo que lo mejor es llamar a la policía- intervino Malaquite

No- dijo Serena hare lo que sea pero por favor no llamen a la policía

Darién la miro complacido y su sonrisa le empezaba a dar miedo a Serena…. Realmente no sabes lo que te espera zorrita ladrona – pensó Darién.

Malaquite no te preocupes yo manejare la situación de ahora en adelante, podrías dejarnos solos por favor?

Pero señor Shields- Malaquite no se sentía cómodo dejando a su jefe con esa delincuente pero que mas podía hacer cuando sabia que tenía que obedecer a el jefe, así que decidió salir del cuarto para darles un poco de privacidad. Estaré afuera si me necesita jefe.

Gracias Malaquite- le respondió Darién guiñándole el ojo cuando vio que salía.

Serena temblaba de la rabia, ella creía que sabía que todos los hombre era iguales y la manera que Darién se comportaba en estos momentos solo le confirmaba sus creencias. Maldecía el momento en que escucho a Esmeralda y ahora le preocupaba no solo perder su trabajo, e ir a la cárcel o pero que quería Darién Shields que ella hiciera para pagar este problema. Le daba más miedo que Malaquite se hubiera salido aunque se daba cuenta que el hombre la quería mandar a la cárcel no se podía imaginar que iba decirle Darién que no podía decir enfrente de su guardaespaldas.

Mientras tanto Darién la veía y empezaba a sentir un deseo sexual que no había sentido ni cuando era joven y solo pensaba con su cabeza que tenia entre las piernas, hacía mucho tiempo que Darién no se sentía así se orgullecía de pensar siempre con el cerebro aun cuando salía con las mujeres más hermosas del planeta y le molestaba que en este momento lo único que quería hacer era agarrarla tumbarla en la cama y hacerla suya, oír a Serena gritar su nombre cuando su éxtasis no se pudiera contener mas y hacerla que tuviera orgasmo tras orgasmo.

Serena se empezaba a sentir incomoda y se sentía como que estuviera enfrente de un león.

Entonces- se atrevió Serena a decir- que vamos a hacer?

Bueno pues aquí es donde esto se pone interesante, tu mi querida- Darién hizo una pausa mientras leía su nombre en la placa que Serena llevaba en el pecho- Serena serás mi amante.

Bueno lo siento que me tarde un dia per mas vale tarde que nunca, por seguro el martes subore otro capitulo.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, no crei que me escribieran ni uno :) pero me alegra que haya gente que le haya gustado mi historia. Gracias a todas las alerta y agregarlas a sus favoritos :)

La traducciones

Malaquite tengo un plan

Senor shieds casi nos roban la computadora se imagina si no hubieramos llegado a tiempo

confia en mi malaquite se lo que hago

Y se puede saber que plan es ese?

**Genddrene** no mi idioma no es el frances pero me halaga que hayas creido que era mi frances jaja para estas traducciones use google mi idioma nativo es el ingles, pero siempre me ha gustado el frances asi que por eso me decidi por ese idioma :) gracias por tu cometario

**Andrelao** gracias por leerleme espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de su agrado:)

**yesqui2000 **gracias por tu comentario ahora ya sabes que le paso a la pobre Serena por querer ayudar a Esmeralda :)

**2510mari** me alegra que te haya gustadop mi historia :)

**CONEJA** ya tienes la respuesta ahora a ver como le va a Serena en el proximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Aqui esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia que me alegra tanto que les haya gustado, lo siento que me tarde un poco mas pero normalmente escribo en el trabajo el borrador y esta semana me toco el turno de la noche y es un poco mas ocupado que las mananas. Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado un comentario, y los contestare poco a poco pero ya no las queria hacer esperar por este nuvo capitulo

Gracias a Naoko por hacer estos personajes a Lynne Graham por escribir las mejores novelas romanticas que he leido :)

Qué? Estás loco? Qué te pasa? Yo ni loca lo haría, prefiero…

Prefiero que…ir a la cárcel? Interrumpió Darien

Eres un maldito desgraciado eso es lo que eres como crees que yo me voy a poner es esa situación. Le grito Serena a Darién

Es muy simple Serena o lo haces o llamo ahora mismo a la seguridad del hotel y les explicamos cómo te querías sacar mi computadora que tiene todos mis negocios del momento, afuera de este cuarto para que sabe qué y te pongo cargos- le contesto Darién perdiendo la paciencia con serena

No no puedes hacer eso, no tienes pruebas le dijo una Serena que ya no sentía muy segura y su valentía de unos minutos atrás la iba dejando poco a poco.

No necesito pruebas tengo un testigo

Serena lo miro con rabia porque sabía que una vez que Malaquite dijera algo su caso estaba completamente perdido, estaba tan enojada y no pida creer que Darién fuera tan desgraciado pero ya no quería gritar mas porque sabía que si armaba un escándalo no era solo ella la que sufriría tenia gente que dependía de ella, se sentía impotente

Y mi trabajo?

Tus servicios serán pagados, es más te pagare el doble de lo que haces en este hotelucho en un ano si haces un buen trabajo pretendiendo ser mi novia.

Qué? Eso es mucho dinero cuanto tiempo me vas a necesitar?

Eso lo decidiré yo – Le contesto Darién sarcásticamente

Serena iba caminando hacia el área donde los empleados del hotel dormían cuando tenían sus largos turnos o en el caso de Serena querían ahorrar pagar renta, se sentía incomoda llevando a Malachite al lado, ya que todos los empleados que iban pasando la miraban con sorpresa y Serena se imaginaba que a estas horas todos sabrían que ella estaba siendo escoltada hacia su habitación y los rumores no se harían esperar.

No puede entrar aquí, esta parte es solo para empleados del hotel. Espéreme aquí ya saldré- le explico Serena a Malaquite.

No el señor Shields me dijo que no me despegara de usted y no lo hare siga si alguien dice algo yo me las arreglare.

Pero

Vamos señorita Tsukino no tenemos tiempo que perder a el jefe no le gusta esperar

Serena se enojo tanto que empezó a recoger todo lo que encontraba alrededor y tirarlo a su maleta sin fijarse como caían. Estaba empezando a sacar su ropa interior cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba entrando a la habitación.

Serena que haces ¿le pregunto esmeralda

Esmeralda cómo pudiste mentirme?

Esmeralda iba a hablar cuando vio a Malaquite en la puerta del baño que tenía el pequeño cuartito,

NO sé de qué me hablas

Esmeralda no te hagas me mentiste

Serena pero que haces por que estas empacando tus cosas

Serena cerró sus maletas y se despidió de Esmeralda

Hasta Luego Esmeralda.

De regreso a la habitación de Darién Serena pensaba en cómo podía salirse de esta situación, era peligroso para ella quedarse con Darién ya que este le hacía sentir cosas que nadie le había hecho sentir antes, quería acariciarlo, tocar sus músculos, sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella y ver sus ojos azules que les hacían pensar en mares tranquilos y anocheceres románticos. Le asustaba pretender que eran novios ya que ella era una mucama tal vez las circunstancias de la vida la habían orillado a llevar este papel pero no se sentía avergonzada de hacerlo aunque sabía que no se lo había comunicado a sus hermanas en temor de cómo lo iban a tomar y porque era una mujer orgullosa e independiente y está completamente segura de que una vez se lo dijera a sus hermanas se ofrecerían a ayudarla con su proyecto pero su orgullo y la manera que Kenji la había tratado de pequeña le impedía aceptar ayuda de su familia.

Serena se había criada con su abuela Serenity y su abuelo Apolo ya que cuando su madre se quedo embarazada de ella Ikuko imaginaba que Kenji iba dejar a su esposa por irse a vivir con ella y su hija pero Kenji no era así para el Ikuko era solo una diversión y se había enojado al saber que Ikuko estaba esperando un hijo de él ya que para el ella no era de su condición social, Ikuko sonaba que Kenji cambiaria de parecer cuando viera a la bebe pero Kenji ni se presento en el hospital y le advirtió a Ikuko que si ella lo llegaba a contactar de cualquier manera el le dejaría de pasar la manutención para Serena y le dejo muy claro que no quería ni conocer a Serena. Ikuko nunca se pudo recuperar de esa desilusión y abandono a Serena con sus padres y empezó a vivir su vida de manera alocada y ya iba por el cuarto matrimonio. Serena y ella no tenían una buena relación ya que para Ikuko Serena le faltaba ambición y era una conformista la última vez que se habían visto era cuando Apollo había fallecido y Serenity y Serena se habían dado cuenta de que Apollo había dejado la casa a Ikuko con la esperanza de que esta administrara y manejara las cuentas. Desgraciadamente Ikuko seguía siendo la misma egoísta de siempre y decidió vender la casa donde Serena se había criado y puesto a la abuela Serenity en un hogar para gente mayor que tanto estaban de moda y le había pagado una temporada pero cuando se dio cuenta de que tan caro era le dijo a Serena que o ella se hacía cargo de pagarlo o Serenity se iba a vivir con ella. Serena pensaba llevarse a Sernity a vivir con ella pero cuando la vio cuanto disfrutaba vivir en ese lugar y que había hecho amistades Serena decidió buscar un segundo trabajo para poder pagar el lugar donde Serinity vivía.

Serena llevaba ya tres meses trabajando de lunes a viernes para una compañía de Diseño Grafico y en las tardes y fines de semana en el hotel, daba gracias de el trabajo en el hotel no era tan pesado y le daba tiempo para trabajar en su proyecto Sailor Moon, Serena era una caricaturista genial y había empezado a trabajar en una caricatura de una princesa de la luna que después de una pelea colosal había sido mandada junto con su amor a la tierra para poder vivir su amor por segunda vez mientras peleaba villanos de el Negaverso. Serena había tenido muchos problemas dibujando al príncipe pero una vez que vio a Darién sabía que había encontrado el modelo perfecto para el príncipe Endimión el amor de la heroína.

Todos estos pensamientos seguían en la mente de Serena cuando llego al cuarto de Darién, la suite donde ahora pasaría los siguientes días hasta que Darién se aburriera de ella.

Serena está buscando un lugar donde poner sus pocas pertenecías cuando oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta "Ya voy" grito Darién desde la otra parte de la suite.

"Lo siento señor Shields, pero me gustaría hablar con Serena" dijo una voz que a Serena le daba escalofríos solo de oír.

"Serena está ocupada en estos momentos y no puede venir pero quien la busca" contesto Darién enojado de que un hombre se atreviera a tocar a su cuarto preguntado por Serena cuando Serena era suya. Bueno pensó Darién, mía por algunos días.

"Mi nombre es Diamante y soy el gerente de este hotel, Serena no me ha explicado la situación pero necesito hablar con ella para saber si son verdad los rumores de que ella ya no trabajara el este hotel"

"Bueno Diamante, como el novio de Serena puedo asegurarle que ella nunca nece…

Diamante, grito Serena corriendo del cuarto, "Lo siento no te lo pude decir pero Darién y yo hemos salido unas cuantas veces y hemos decidido darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación" Mintió Serena a Diamante.

"Pero Serena no puedes irte así como así, necesitamos firmar unos papeles, porque no bajas conmigo nos encargamos del papeleo y después comemos un bocado en el restaurante para despedirnos… "le suplico Diamante a Serena.

"Lo siento pero Serena está ocupada esta noche, por favor mande todos los papeles que necesita que Serena firme a mi abogado Malaquite le dará la información necesaria, por favor por este camino; Seré y yo tenemos de mucho que hablar" interrumpió Darién enojado de que Diamante se atreviera a invitar a Serena sabiendo que ellos dos tenían una supuesta relación.  
"Lo siento Diamante pero como Darién te lo ha dicho ya tenemos planes" contesto Serena feliz de que Darién le había quitado a esa garrapata de encima.

"Okay Sr Shields si podemos hacer algo por ustedes por favor hágamelo saber" le contesto Diamante saliendo enojado por no haber podido convencer a Serena de ir con él a su oficina. Todavía no podía creer que Darién Shields de verdad saliera con Serena, cuando Esmeralda le corrió a contar el chisme pensó que era otro de las habladurías de Esmeralda pero esta vez estaba hablando la verdad no podía creer que se le hubiera escapado la oportunidad de salir con esa belleza.

"Algún otro noviecito que venga a verte esta noche querida? Le dijo Darién sarcásticamente a Serena.

"No ningún otro, por cierto esta habitación solo tiene una cama donde voy a dormir yo?

"Bueno, Darién empezó a hablar mientras se quitaba los pantalones y la camisa quedando solo en bóxers y sentándose en la cama, yo pensaba que la compartiéramos…. No estamos pretendiendo ser novios" termino de hablar este cuando se quito los bóxers y se tiro en la cama de manera que Serena pudiera ver el show.

Espero que les haya gustado el ultimo parrafo con suerte y subo el proximo capitulo el viernes


End file.
